sword_gaifandomcom-20200214-history
Midoriko
Midoriko is an underground idol who possesses the Flamberge. Physical Appearance Midoriko is rather small in stature, and has blue hair thats held in two pigtails. These have a yellow ball at the tip of them. Her eyes are dark blue, and she wears a schoolgirl uniform. When taking out the Flamberge, she pulls it from her stomach. Personality/Traits Midoriko appears to be a famous teenage girl easily getting everything she could ask for and not going through any hardships of life neither in her unmentioned childhood nor adolescence. Therefore she cannot value gratitude and receive satisfaction from casual stuff like other people but she manages to conceal that so well putting on that fake and ordinary, "innocent" girl mask in front of her audience while holding intense feelings of boredom and craving for entertainment deep down. That also seems to have become her weak spot over time, which she chooses to suppress through practicing in fighting games and participating in competitions made out of them as the overall sensation of destruction gives her a temporary sense of power. Even so, since she practically doesn't enjoy any moment of her life apart from beating people in fighting games and has too many fans constantly overwhelming her, she lashes out one day at one of her fans secretly following her on an empty street with the intention to "help" her back as a means of showing his appreciation as she was the single person he could hold onto during his so-called depression according to his explanation. Upon the annoyance she feels stemming from the stubbornness of her fan, she strikes the man and repeatedly hits him with her briefcase. As clearly shown in the show when she maniacally laughed in the course of this event, taking her boredom and anger out on him relieves her stress and arouses no remorse or guilt, increasing her probability of possessing sadistic tendencies. That being said, when she gains her new powers with the aid of her cursed sword, those tendencies manifest themselves even more. History Abilities The Flamberge allows her to form fire, which can be used for attacks and escapes. Episodes Episode 7 Midoriko beats her opponent at an underground game, Sword Souls. He seeks her out in the bathroom to thank her for taking him out of a depressive moment in his life. Midoriko pushes him aside, and insults him. Midoriko then sits through an interview, and encounters her opponent again outside. He insists on helping her through her own depression, but Midoriko begins to hit him with her bag. He then retaliates, beating Midoriko until she is barely conscious. The Flamberge uses this moment to compel Midoriko to pick it up, and use it. She then wrecks the city, only interrupted by Gai Ogata , who she almost beats. However, Midoriko is forced to retreat due to the involvement of Seiya Ichijo . Episode 10 Midoriko is approached by two men, but she decimates one using the Flamberge, while the other attempts to run he is still caught by the flames from the sword. Unfortunately, this leads Midoriko right to Shin Matoba and Sayaka Ogata. Her attempt to attack both of them doesn't succeed as it is blocked by Gai Ogata. This time, their fight ends in Gai cutting her, causing her to retreat. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Busoma Category:Deceased Category:Females